Getting Out Of The House
by Nyan Cat's Rainbows
Summary: Pj gets bored and lonely, what does he do, calls Chris of course! Chris/Pj KickTheStickz fanfic. Rated T to be safe :D
1. Getting out of the house

**Pj**

Pj didn't know what he could do, he was alone, depressed and bored as hell! Then the idea popped in to his head, "Chris!" he thought out load. Bolting toward the phone Pj knocked over a total of three things, but he couldn't be bothered with those now, nothing would distract him from what coild get him out of this slump. Chris was the only one who could make Pj genuinely happy whenever he saw him a smile would spread across his face even in the worse of times. There was something about Chris that just made Pj feel good, his heart would beat whenever they touched, like a mini adrenaline rush filling his body. He tried his best not to think about these feelings, if he thought about these feelings he would have to admit to himself that he might have a crush on his best friend, and he couldnt do that, awkwardness was something he never like facing.

He quickly dial Chris' number

_**RIIIINNNGGG RIIINGGG**_

"Hellloooo" Chris' somewhat nasally voice chimed , a blush grew across pj's cheeks

"Hey Chris, its Pj." He said with excitement yet his hands were fidgeting

"Ahaha I know Peej I do have caller ID, anyway, whats up?" Pj's blush got even deeper at his laugh

"Oh... I was just wondering if you were home, so we could hangout and stuff" Pj quickly shut himself up so he wouldn't ramble to much.

" Oh 'and stuff'" pj could hear the smirk on chris' face "sure come right over."

"Yay! Be there in 10" Pj said blushing furiously. Pj quickly ran out the door not even changing out of his pyjama pants. He jumped in his car and sped to Chris'

**Chris**

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"oh that must be Peej." Chris thought aloud while finishing cleaning for his crushes arrival. He would never admit this to his best friend, they had to good a friendship, Chris didn't want to ruin it but confessing his love for him. "Coming!" he shouted running to the door. He opened it to a big smiled PJ.

"HIII!" Pj shouted happily.

"Hey...What are you on?" Chris asked somewhat sarcastically

"Nothing I swear, I'm just so happy to be getting out of the house" He jumped up and down excitedly and tackle hugged Chris. They both fell to the ground , luckily Chris had carpet so it didn't hurt as much. Pj was laughing while sitting down on Chris' stomach

" Oof" Chris' said quickly when Pj started bouncing up and down causing his stomach to kill. He tried to get up but Pj wouldn't let him, in a single motion he was straddling him pinning his arms down above his head.

" Pinned ya again" he said quoting Lion King. They both laughed and then there was silence, they just stayed in that position and stared into each others eyes, Pj's face was slowly getting closer to Chris'. They were a centimeter away when Pj stopped himself.

"Tea?" he blurted out, quickly getting off Chris who was as red as tomato

"yeah... sure I'll make some, wait here" he quickly ran to the kitchen

**Pj**

'what just happened' he thought walking over to the couch 'I almost lost control, I already made things awkward' he sat down 'i should try and fix this before I ruin everything' He brought his legs up to his chest and started thinking of a plan


	2. Chapter 2

**Pj**

'what just happened' he thought walking over to the couch 'I almost lost control, I already made things awkward' he sat down 'i should try and fix this before I ruin everything' He brought his legs up to his chest and started thinking of a plan

Chris

'Oh my god, what just happened' thoughts like this were exploding in Chris' head 'Did Pj just almost kiss me?' a smile spread across his face after the embarrassment faded 'maybe I should do some tests to see if he likes me too, this should be fun' he laughed to himself and started making the tea

Chris walked into the living room with a tray of tea preparing his amazing acting

"Hey, here's your tea" he said smiling, that smile made the awkwardness in Pj disappear. Chris continued to walk over to the couch, but suddenly he stumbled spilling tea all over his chest.

"Shit!" he exclaimed quickly ,he placed the tray on the coffee table and started stripping his shirt

"Um, what are you doing?" Pj quickly said blush growing on his face again

" Oh well I don't want it to get sticky, so I'm gonna put my shirt in the dryer for a few" he looked at Pj's facial expression and smiled "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, fine... I mean its your house after all" Pj quickly started looking around the room

"Thanks" A smirk spread across his face and he continued to take his shirt off and put it in the dryer. He returned and sat next to Pj on the couch who was looking the complete opposite way. Suddenly an idea popped into Chris' head. He put both his hands on Pj's right leg and sat in a pose that could only be described as a playful kitten.

"So how have you been?" he asked with a cat like smirk but allowing himself to have puppy dog eyes. Pj looked at his thigh to see what was touching him he saw Chris' hands, his eyes travelled up his arms looking at every detail on the way till he reached his face, his facial expression is what broke him. He just sat there staring into his eyes.

"Peeej?" Chris said as he waved his hand in front of his Pj's face. Pj couldn't take it anymore, he quickly lunged at Chris capturing his lips in a kiss full of passion pushing Chris on his back and straddling him, they spent what felt like hours like this just kissing each other without much breath. Finally they detached from each other starring into each others eyes with heavy breaths

" Well, that was interesting" Chris laughed

" Sorry" Pj replied quickly attempting to get up only to be tugged back down by Chris who whispered in his ear

"I love you too you dork"


End file.
